Goodnight Kiss
by cojack
Summary: A/TP. What happened after the movie with Archer and T'Pol's "date" in the second season episode "Horizon." References to other events in episodes "Stigma," "The Catwalk," "Breaking the Ice," and "Shockwave-Part II"


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/TP. What happened after the movie with Archer and T'Pol's "date" in the second season episode "Horizon." References to other events in episodes "Stigma," "The Catwalk," "Breaking the Ice," and "Shockwave-Part II"

#

GOODNIGHT KISS

#

The movie ended and the lights came back on. Those assembled in the _Enterprise_ mess stood, several with empty popcorn bowls. Back to the realities of the twenty-second century after being transported for a short time to eighteenth century Europe with Victor Frankenstein and his creation. Many started chatting about the two-hundred and twenty-one year old movie that had just finished, including Captain Archer, Subcommander T'Pol, Commander Tucker and Doctor Phlox who formed a group between two rows. Doctor Phlox put the final bits of popcorn from his bowl into his mouth. "That was quite fascinating, hmm?" he said enthusiastically. "I believe it has inspired me to take another look at that procedure from B'Saari Two using isolytic currents."

"Planning to reanimate some bodies of the recently deceased?" Tucker asked, although from his tone he wasn't nearly as enthusiastic and didn't sound all that interested in an answer.

The Doctor laughed dismissively. "Not that I'm aware of," he joked. "Although, one of my Edosian slugs is not doing too well, so perhaps I should be prepared, hmm?"

Archer was about to reply to the Doctor's quip, but then noticed T'Pol had taken the opportunity to quietly slip away from the group and towards the door. She was already glancing at the PADD she had brought to the movie to again look over the sensor readings from the planet. He nodded his farewell to the others and quickly followed her into the corridor. He had encouraged her to come in the first place to share in the communal experience with the rest of the crew. He wasn't quite sure the endeavor had been successful. Throughout the movie, his Vulcan science officer had seemed distracted. However, she had surprised him earlier by accepting some of the popcorn he offered and eating it with her fingers. Picking up non-Vulcan habits, no doubt. "Subcommander, a moment," he called out. "Not so fast."

T'Pol stopped and turned. "Yes Captain?"

"Where you headed?"

She lifted the PADD in her hand. "The thermal sensor data changes indicate the first volcanoes should start erupting early tomorrow morning."

"That sounds encouraging."

"I'm heading back to my quarters to meditate and turn in for the night."

"That's what I figured," Archer responded. He was curious about her thoughts concerning the horror movie, wondering if there was anything similar on Vulcan, but decided to let it pass. Perhaps he would inquire at breakfast in the morning. For now, it was getting late, ship time, and he was planning an early night as well. "I'm heading that way. I'll walk you back," he suggested.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "That is not necessary Captain."

Archer shook his head and smiled. "Now I said we were going to make a night of it. It's only fitting that I escort you back to your quarters at the end of it."

Now T'Pol understood. She glanced down to his arm, half expecting him to offer his elbow. "Because I was your _date_ for the night," she stated. She put an emphasis on the word 'date,' as if she found it humorous.

"Precisely," Archer replied.

T'Pol nodded slowly. "When I was on Earth, I did some research regarding the intricacies and nuances of human courtship."

Archer shifted uncomfortably. Who said anything about courtship? He had just wanted her to mingle with the crew more in a social situation. Although, come to think of it, why had he gone out of the way to call it a date in the first place? He hadn't intended anything by it, at least not consciously. "Don't tell me Vulcans don't date," he said instead.

To this T'Pol frowned. "Not _usually_ in the human understanding of the word," she finally said. "On Vulcan, most children are betrothed before their kahs-wan. Any dating, as would relate to courtship, is thus restricted to your intended spouse."

This was something new. T'Pol rarely spoke of her life before serving aboard _Enterprise_ , but in the past few months, she had begun to open up a bit more. "You mentioned the kahs-wan once before. When I asked if you had ever gone camping. I was under the impression you were very young."

"I was eight at the time of my kahs-wan."

"Eight?" Archer replied surprised. The thought of T'Pol engaged to marry since childhood and having not known anything about it didn't sit well with Archer. Or might it be something happened and she was no longer engaged? "And so…"

"I was engaged to be married the year before, when I was seven," T'Pol stated, anticipating his question. "His name is Koss. A skilled architect, or so I am told, and the son of an influential member of the Vulcan High Council."

"Oh."

There were others still lingering outside the mess hall but didn't appear to be paying attention to their conversation. T'Pol glanced back in their direction and although she was probably unconcerned about others overhearing, Archer decided this was as good an opportunity as any to continue to her quarters. He gestured down the corridor and the two of them moved off side by side. "I suppose I should have informed you earlier about this personal matter for it's possible it may affect my ability to serve aboard _Enterprise_ ," she said after a few steps. Two months previous, the Captain had discovered she was suffering from Pa'nar Syndrome, and had not been happy about the revelation and her keeping it quiet. Since that time she had decided it imprudent to conceal anything from him. He was her commanding officer and needed to know the details of those under his command.

"What do you mean?" Archer replied, leaning in closer as to keep the conversation in hushed tones. This was unexpected and _was_ of concern.

"Koss and his family have made it clear he wishes to be married as soon as possible. He has been extraordinarily patient. In fact, last year, when Captain Vanik and the Ti'Mur visited us for a time when we were studying the comet, it was to convey a message from Koss' family and ascertain my intentions."

Archer nodded. He had wondered about that at the time, but eventually thought nothing more of it. T'Pol had sent an encrypted message to the Ti'Mur and the Vulcans had left. Evidently, Koss would have to continue to wait, and since he knew how old T'Pol was, that had been for a considerable length of time already. "You've never mentioned Koss before," he remarked. Nor, curiously, was any of this information in her Starfleet files.

"I have corresponded with him over the years, of course" T'Pol replied. "However, I've only met him in person three times since the original ceremony when we were children, and so don't know him all that well."

Yet another cultural difference between Vulcans and humans, Archer thought. Given the outward similarities, it was easy to fall into the trap of evaluating Vulcans and their customs by human measures, and vice versa. But with their regimented and logical mindset, Vulcan romance must be necessarily far more subdued. Perhaps this was common for Vulcans. He had also heard talk of a so-called pon-farr and a bonding between Vulcan couples, but this was hardly the time to inquire about these matters despite his curiosity.

"Rest assured," T'Pol continued. "It is my intention to remain on _Enterprise_ and I will keep you apprised of any developments that may affect my ability to serve as your science officer."

Archer nodded absently. "Thank you," he managed. The thought of losing T'Pol wasn't a pleasant one. He had come to rely on her experience and consul on many things. He also felt a bit awkward for having called their night out a date in the first place, considering he now knew she was engaged to be married. Although… three meetings in fifty plus years? What was that all about? "You know, I didn't mean to imply anything…"

T'Pol interrupted him with a wave of her hand. "Not at all Captain. A date could apply equally between friends as between potential romantic partners. On Vulcan, or on Earth."

"I'd like to think we've become friends," Archer replied with a smile.

"We have," T'Pol stated matter-of-factly. They had arrived at T'Pol's quarters and she touched the keypad and the door slid open. She then turned to face Archer. "Here we are."

"Yes. Here we are."

T'Pol seemed to be considering something. "If I'm not mistaken," she finally said, "I believe it is customary on a human date for the two participants to part company with a kiss." Before Archer could answer, she leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Jonathan."

"Goodnight T'Pol," Archer replied, a bit stunned and now frozen in place. It almost felt as if a shock of electricity had arched between them, but perhaps that was just in his head. T'Pol hesitated for a moment, or perhaps that also was in his imagination, and she then retreated into her quarters and the door swished shut leaving the Captain alone in the corridor…

Although not quite alone. Crewman Natalie Fuller was at the forward junction in the corridor standing as if in mid-step. When the Captain turned to move in her direction and towards his own quarters, she hastily started walking again. Captain Archer smiled warmly as he passed. He seemed very pleased. "Good evening."

"C-Captain," Natalie stuttered. "Good evening sir." The Captain passed and she quickly moved down the corridor to her own quarters and went inside, falling back against the door when it completely shut.

Her roommate, Jocelyn Kelly, was getting ready for bed. "Was the movie that scary?" she asked with a laugh. The two had been roommates from the day _Enterprise_ was launched nearly two years before and had become good friends. "Nat, you look like Frankenstein's monster followed you back."

Not quite. She shook her head and laughed back. "That must be it," she said and moved over to her bunk. She wasn't prepared to say what it really had been. Jocelyn hadn't believed her a few months back when she said she had seen the Captain slipping into T'Pol's quarters in his pajamas the night before it was announced their mission had been extended for another year. If the Captain and Subcommander were having a clandestine relationship, which to Natalie appeared more and more likely, it was none of her business. Although… the thought of it made her almost giddy. They did seem so natural together. No sense starting any rumors, however, in any case. If the Captain and First Officer were going to be that open about it as to kiss each other right in the middle of the corridor, the secret would be out soon enough anyway.

#

THE END


End file.
